


Being At Home With Sandburg

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cozy Sunday afternoon at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being At Home With Sandburg

## Being At Home With Sandburg

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

* * *

Disclaimer: This story was originally posted as part of the Valentine Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon. 

SVS website: <http://www.squidge.org/5senses/>

SVS email address: FiveSenses@egroups.com 

This story is based on characters and concepts developed by Pet Fly Productions, and is intended for private personal enjoyment only. No money is being made from the writing and distribution of this story. 

Thanks to Tinnean for the beta! 

* * *

Being At Home With Sandburg  
by Silk 

* * *

"What's a ten-letter word for 'knows everything'?" 

"Jim Ellison." 

"That's _two_ words." Blair continued to fill in the blanks on his crossword puzzle, hoping to find a clue to the word he sought. A frown creased his face, making him look way too serious. Jim reached over and ruffled his hair, mussing the deep brown curls. 

"Hey, cut that out," Blair said crossly, but a twinkle in his bright blue eyes told Jim that his annoyance was not genuine. 

The two men sat next to each other on the couch. The Sunday crossword puzzle open on his lap, Blair gnawed on the tip of an already chewed-up pencil. 

Jim leaned heavily on Blair, eventually earning him another stern look from his lover. "What?" 

"You make a nice pillow, Chief." 

"I do?" 

"Yeah. You have just the right amount of fur, you're soft in all the right places...." 

Blair cleared his throat. "Ahem. Hard in a couple places, too." 

"Hmmm...I should check you out. Wanna assume the position, Chief?" 

"Bite your tongue, Jim." 

"I'd rather bite yours," Jim said, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't do the "waggle" of the eyebrows that Blair did. The younger man snorted. 

"Biting _anything_ could be grounds for divorce, Jim." 

"We're not married, Chief." 

"We're _not_? Shit, I'm taking all the monograms off the bed linens, Jim." 

"Aww, you've been sewing again?" 

"Yeah, you know how it relaxes me." 

Jim picked up the crossword puzzle, studied it for all of two seconds, and said one word. "Omniscient." 

"Huh?" 

"Omniscient. Ten-letter word for 'knows everything'." 

"Nah. They're wrong. It IS Jim Ellison." 

"You said it was two words." 

"I also think no one at the Times happens to know you well enough to put you into the Sunday puzzle, Jim. But if _I_ was the editor, I'd put you there _every_ week." 

"You're just saying that cause you like sleeping with me." 

"Nope." 

"You don't like sleeping with me?" Jim asked incredulously. 

Blair shook his head, his whole face softening as he gazed at the man he loved. "I _love_ sleeping with you." 

Jim slid the puzzle off Blair's lap, letting it slip noiselessly to the floor. Wrapping his arms around Blair's waist, Jim pressed his forehead to Blair's. "I love everything. I love going to bed with you, but I love waking up with you in my arms even more. I love the way life still surprises you, and I love the way _you_ still surprise _me_. But most of all, Chief...." 

Jim kissed Blair. It was a Sunday-Being-At-Home-With-Sandburg kiss. 

"...I love you." 


End file.
